parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Littlefoot
Littlefoot is a Character longneck dinosaur from The Land Before Time. Voice Actors: #Gabriel Damon (Movie 1) - English #Scott McAfee (Movies 2-4) - English #Brandon La Croix (Movie 5) - English #Thomas Dekker (Movies 6-9) (Movie 5: Singing Voice) - English #Alec Medlock (Movie 10) - English #Aaron Spann (Movie 11) - English #Nick Price (Movie 12) - English #Cody Arens (Movie 13, TV Series) - English #Anthony Skillman (Movie 13, TV Series: Singing Voice) - English #Felix Avitia (Movie 14) - English #Minami Takayama - Japanese #Elsa Covian - Spanish #Olga Golovanov - Russian He played Tommy in The Rugrats Movie (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) He is a boy He Played Adult Nala In The DInosaur KIng 1&2 And 1 1/2 He Is A Lion He played Skarloey in Chowder (Thomas) He is a engine He played Yoshi in Super Taran He played Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 1 (English Europe) He is a young man He played Steggy in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers He played Gus in A Cat in Central Park (SPYFoxXBelle Productions Style) He played Artemis in Sailor Sena He played SkyTrain Mark I #141 He played SkyTrain Mark I #143 He played SkyTrain Mark I #148 He played Nemo In Finding Littlefoot And Finding Mrs Brisby He played Benny in Ronnie The Explorer (BeautifulandWonderful Style): He is a bull Portrayals: * In The Children Before Time, he is played by Sniffles the Mouse * In The Land Before Time (Stephen Druschke's Style), and The Land Before Time (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style), he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. *In The Land Before Time (AshandRaye Female Style), he is played by Chibiusa Tsukino. *In The Land Before Time (Luke Yannuzzi Style), he is played by Ash Ketchum. *In The Pridelands (aka The Land Before Time), he is played by Young Simba. *In The Jungle (The Land Before Time) he is played by Kit. *In The Land Before Time for Ooglyeye he is played by Alvin. *In The Land Before Time (4000Movies Style) he is played by Max. *In The Animal Before Time (399Movies Style) he is played by Danny. Gallery: Littlefoot in The Land Before Time.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 3 The Time of the Great Giving.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 4 Journey Through the Mists.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 5 The Mysterious Island.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 6 The Secret of Saurus Rock.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 7 The Stone of Cold Fire.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 8 The Big Freeze.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 9 Journey to Big Water.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 10 The Great Longneck Migration.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 11 Invasion of the Tinysauruses.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 13 The Wisdom of Friends.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Littlefoot in the TV Series Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave Littlefoot.jpg Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-2658.jpg Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-2654.jpg Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-2628.jpg Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-5452.jpg Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-5435.jpg Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-4639.jpg Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-4637.jpg Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5372.jpg Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5371.jpg Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5370.jpg Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5079.jpg Littlefoot-land-before-time-of-littlefoot-land-before-time.jpg Littlefoot-the-land-before-time-vii-the-stone-of-cold-fire-6.71.jpg A Child At Heart colored by TeenEchelon2195.png Littlefoot and Tod 3.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Kids Category:Universal Characters Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Characters who cry Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Grandsons Category:Screaming Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:1988 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar